<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a long day, sometimes you just need your girlfriend to help wash it away. by Avaeryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502927">After a long day, sometimes you just need your girlfriend to help wash it away.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaeryn/pseuds/Avaeryn'>Avaeryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, HP Suds Fest 2020, Nudity, Showers, Traditional Media, ginny just wants luna clean, i'm v bad at tagging, magical showers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaeryn/pseuds/Avaeryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Established relationship, Luna goes into the woods on a creature finding hunt and comes home in need of a shower/bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Suds Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a long day, sometimes you just need your girlfriend to help wash it away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbion/gifts">Esbion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhhh, this was such a fun thing to make! I hope I did your prompt justice. </p><p>thanks so much modteam for this. y'all are amazing ♡ this was a blast.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>